


Santa's Little Elf

by Hunter13Hawkie



Series: Ereri Holiday Oneshots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animators, Christmas, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Santa! Levi, Smut, Student! Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter13Hawkie/pseuds/Hunter13Hawkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a student seeking the job during the Christmas. After the unpredictable turn of the events, Eren finds himself working as an animator in the popular toy store. Problem? Yeah his apparent role is to be dressed like Christmas female elf while he seems to be attached to another animator dressed like Santa.</p><p>Though under the fake beard is a person Eren would never expect. But that doesn't mean he can't have fun right? </p><p>Special Oneshot for Christmas Time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's Little Elf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aotaddiction](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aotaddiction).



> So I tried writing a oneshot that was meant to be really short, but I sorta ended up with a pretty long au that I had to split in order to finish in time. 
> 
> This fic is a gift to my Ereri Secret Santa friend http://aotaddiction.tumblr.com/ who asked for a fic containing stupid fluff, so I hope there's enough of it in it.
> 
> I hope you will like the fic, so enjoy reading and to everyone reading this Merry Christmas and Happy New Year of 2016!!!

“Now tell me… why should I hire you?”

 

Man with slight moustache looked over the resume, which practically screamed the lack of experience, at the student who seemed slightly out of teenage years. Despite the ironed shirt, clean tie and somehow appropriate jeans, boy’s hair was a mess, locks pointing at all directions possible. He seemed as he had previously rehearsed the whole thing, though his nervousness showed couple of times.

 

“Mr. Dawk sir…” boy quickly read the label on the man’s desk “I may not have much experience, but I’ve done plenty of voluntary work. I’ll do my best and if I’m lacking any needed skills I’m willing to learn them all.”

“Why this department store in particular?” man was getting tired from the job interview because of which he was forced to pull overtime.

“I like the way it functions and a good friend of mine, who used to work here as a student, recommended it as a good working place. I’d be honored to work at Sina’s.” boy partly bowed to show respect to his supposed boss.

“Well then Eren Yeager…” the head of department store returned the resume forms and recommendation letter to boy who was visibly nervous by every second “…since we’re running low on the supplying staff, especially during December, you’ll be placed there. If you’re taking the job, your very first day begins tomorrow due to big number of deliveries. So, will you take the job as a part of supplying staff?”

 

Excitement of finally getting a part-time job after more than ten failed interviews gave him enough reason to jump around after being excused for a moment. Yes, he finally got a job to show his independence plus he always wanted to work at Sina’s. Something about the big department store just had some sort of a charm that made him be there, either as the customer or employer, not to mention it was ten times more magical during the Christmas times with all the lights and the decoration at every corner.

Eren simply knew he hit the jackpot, a much better one than being a waiter at that downtown coffee shop full of old perverts or delivering Chinese food God knows where during late hours. With this job it was guaranteed to stay inside of the warm building, actually doing something and even getting a discount on some of the products as the customer. Things couldn’t get any better.

 

Or so he thought.

 

Not even a week later, he had much more different opinion about his job. _Supplying staff_ about which his boss was talking about had to get in the store at least two hours before its opening time, meaning five o’clock every morning. Eren lived at the apartment complex which was half of an hour away with bus, forcing him to wake up at freaking four o’clock in the morning. As the addition to his collage lectures, doing assignments and going with everyday life he only got a few hours of shut-eye before getting on the first bus.

Early presence was only the beginning of the hate-list he had for Sina’s. What his boss didn’t tell him besides _supplying business_ was that majority of the products that he had to bring from the storage to departments were in heavy boxes, each to be loaded in elevator, quickly arranged and returning back for more. It seemed simple at first, but in matter of days Eren barely felt his arms and his back was aching as he was in sixties, legs barely supporting him.

Some of the older employers somehow found it funny of how inexperienced he was to the point of picking on him every lunch break, going as far as taking his free snacks, calling him names in front of customers or blaming him for messes he didn’t make at all. Just because some asshole found an old photo of his ex, whom by the way wasn’t a girl, in his bag and made the all supplying staff know.

Okay, it wasn’t the fact he was a newbie part-timer that made him a laughingstock, but the fact that he preferred guys over the girls. What was the big deal about it anyway? He just worked there, not prying into anyone’s lives when they marked him as the lowliest garbage possible.

 

He would make a complaint about it if he didn’t need the job so much and what choice did he have? Sina’s was the last job on his list, all previous ones either taken or he not suited for them. He needed money and from the rush on job websites, it was impossible to get a new one. So he sucked it up every time he was picked on, trying to get the next box to the store.

Other than putting products on display in the morning, he was to help re-supplying when certain things were running low and handing out free catalogs at the cash-registers.

 

But looking from the bright side, his job wasn’t all bad. At least whenever he got a chance to work at the toys department. Located at the top floor of the Sina’s building, toys department was decorated the best, with several Christmas trees, numerous blinking lights in all sorts of colors and models of trains running around at the top of the shelves. There were always children accompanied with their parents, eyes sparkling from the sight of toys and special attraction just for them.

Right here parents could also leave their children while shopping at other departments since a special Christmas themed playground was set for them. Besides various activities they could do, guy dressed in a Santa’s costume along with a woman presented as Christmas elf spent time with them, making them laugh and kept them busy with numerous Christmas themed games.

 

At the rare times when Eren would be assigned to work there, he would always find an excuse to just stare at the two animators having fun with children. What a dream job to do, just playing there, no one judging you what you are and having a chance to interact with kids. The voluntary job that Eren was previously doing was mostly at the local daycare where he came to love everything concerning the little ones. As a single child, Eren found groups of children as very comforting touch, returning him back into his own lonely childhood, this time filled with many colors.

If his day started in hell, meaning the storage in the lowliest floor, the heaven of the top floor gave him a reason to keep on going throughout the day. Just like right now, after getting a dose of insults from people calling themselves his co-workers, the sight of the kids making paper snowflakes with the help of the elf-dressed animator and little girl talking with Santa-dressed man immediately calmed him down. If it weren’t for numerous Barbie products to arrange, he would study the art of making the paper snowflakes. He always wanted to, but there wasn’t much time to learn due to both his college and work.

 

“Oi, Yeager kid.” the female cashier called with rather higher pitch “Fetch the new delivery of Mega Lego sets. Several customers are interested in getting them.”

“But those weight a ton!” Eren began to complain when remembering he wasn’t supposed to, running towards the elevator before other could give him a mouthful reply.

 

Mega Lego sets consisted of nearly three thousand pieces and despite costing over two hundred bucks it was fairly popular Christmas gift. All Lego blocks were stored in the huge boxes full of bags with separate pieces, not as heavy as one would think, but the whole pack of them that came with the delivery was quite tricky to carry around.

 

As soon as he was back in the basement storage Eren went looking for a trolley to get as many boxes there as possible without further damaging his arms. Luckily trolley fitted the decent amount of Mega Lego sets, enough to fill the shelves until the customers were pleased with it. Appearing back at the toys department, brunet noticed children being around Santa animator, each drawing a piece of paper from his hand as they were in the middle of game. Well that was good since it was easier to bring the products to their rightful shelves with no crowd to avoid. He was about to unload it all when out of sudden the toy’s department was in dark, multiple voices counting down with cheers to support.

 

Of course it was the ceremonial Christmas lights turn on as the first Sunday in December. Like in some other stores, Sina’s had a tradition of carrying out an event when one of the four bigger ornaments would be started, illuminating in playful colors while moving in some sort of a way. The first one was of a snowman, oddly similar to the Olaf from Frozen that in the pitch black glowed in mixture of silver, white and blue while moving hands and playing a familiar song. All kids giggled at the sound of the friendly snow fellow, few joining with the singing as the all lights gradually proceeded to turn back on.

 

Eren enjoyed the show a lot, perhaps a little too much since the trolley loaded with heavy toys was left in the middle of the way untended. Surely he would get back right after it was over, but yelp and soon crush coming from his direction was anything but to be connected with cheerful mood in the background.

 

Carefully, partly awaiting the lights to be turned back on brunet realized to his horror just what happened. It turned out the shriek from before belonged to the elf-dressed animator, her figure almost entirely covered by Mega Lego sets. Trolley was also lying on its side, majorly on her legs as she tried to unbury herself from underneath it.

 

“Stupid, stupid, stupid!” Eren cursed to himself as he tried to get the boxes off the woman who seemed worse than she looked. How could he screw up that badly? There was one hundred percent chance someone would bump into the heavy delivery, lights on or not, the trolley was on the wheels and even the slightest push would make all the boxes drop to the floor.

 

“I’m so sorry ma’am! I was supposed to unload it before the blackout!” he apologized, woman wincing when he removed several boxes from her right arm “Are you alright?”

 

She only shook her head as he continued until all the Mega Lego sets were off her, including the trolley. Woman mumbled something sounding like “thank you” as she tried to stand up, only to yelp as she was back on the floor, cradling her right shoulder.

 

“Oh god you’re not okay…” Eren panicked, already looking for his cellphone and at the same shouting to the cashier to get the animator some sort of medical attention. For the next half of an hour it was only chaos, curious children looking what was going on, and other animator calming down the customers as the other employers more likely yelled at Eren about being careless instead of helping the injured woman.

Eventually she was taken by the ambulance, nearly at the same time as shaken up brunet was called by the boss in his office. Man, this was serious he thought, thinking what was going to happen. Eren sorta knew he would screw up once or twice like damaging the products or deter the customers from the store, but actually injuring someone because of the stupid Lego blocks? By the time he reached the office, he mentally beat himself up at least dozens of times.  

 

His boss, Nile Dawk sat there with crossed arms, face nearly as red as Rudolph’s nose from the fury as Eren lowered his head, prepared for whatever it was in store for him.

 

“You’re so damn luckily that Mrs. Ral’s injuries will be covered by insurance!” man slammed his both hands at the table, boy flinching at the noise.

“I’m... I’m terribly sorry about that! It won’t happen again!” brunet apologized, eyes glued to the floor as he feared man’s eyes could kill.

“It surely won’t!” Nile yelled, sending a blow through papers that scattered off the table “I’m giving 10 minutes, exactly 10 fucking minutes to pack your stuff and get your ass out of this store! And don’t even think about ever working here again!”

 

Eren didn’t even ask if he was really fired or not, just racing towards the staff lockers before boss could give him another reason to hate him. Only when he reached the lockers he actually realized what the heck was going on. Not even the whole week and he was already kissing his job goodbye, not to mention he got himself a reputation of causing accidents on the job. He sighed while opening his locker, taking his bag and coat out, leaving clumsily folded uniform vest along with the nametag.

 

This was it then… his first so called work experience ended with a disaster. How could he ever get a job with a word _accident_ on his resume? Better tell, how could he get a job at all? At the time as busy as this one there was plenty voluntary based jobs, but a pretty low number of actual jobs. He would probably needed hours of searching again otherwise he could already starting writing a letter to Santa, asking for paying his increasing bills.

 

“Are you Eren Yeager?” brunet nearly jumped at his name being called. Man in his thirties with blond hair tied in a bun was walking towards him, neutral expression on his face. Since there was no point for running, Eren just nodded as the person mumbled something into his cell phone, putting it back in the pocket.

“I’m Eld Jinn from Smile, the company behind the animators in Sina’s.” he showed the business card, boy’s eyes widening from another upcoming torrent of harsh words.

“Oh gosh I’m so sorry for injuring your animator! I’ve just started working here and totally forgot about the blackout!” Eren again lowered his head guilt eating him away more he apologized “Is there anything I can do to help her?”

“Actually you can.” Eld said causing boy to look back up puzzled “Since our animator, Petra Ral, ended up with dislocated shoulder, fractured rib and sprained knee, she won’t be able to work for quite some time. We usually have a few replacements ready, but due to the winter festival in Rose we are short of animators as of now. The contract we signed with Sina’s stated in tiny text that we are to provide a replacement in cases such as this, otherwise our pay drops for half.”

 

Eren watched confused as why would blond was telling him all this. To make him feel even more bad? He was already running low on his savings, paying for the other half would surely cause him to pack his bags and return back to his hometown Shingashima. Day couldn’t possibly turn worse right? Oh no, he shouldn’t have thought of this now it definitely will, for being teased like that!

 

“Have you ever worked with children Eren?” blond kicked him out of his thinking, Eren only blinking at not expected question.

“I… I… worked in a daycare for couple of years… actually more like helped.” brunet stared at Eld who suddenly grinned wide, totally opposite of his worrying face from before.

“Then that’s great!” he exclaimed, voice echoing all over the hallway “Eren, would you cover for Petra? I know it’s kind of sudden, but the job is fairly simple if you know how to entertain kids. Plus the other animator could teach you and explain everything to you. That way you can both help Petra and get a brand new job since I assume you were fired.”

 

Boy stared at him, clenching bag close to his chest as expecting it will sort out the situation for him. Only when Eld pushed a thick book with a title _Christmas themed games and activities for children_ into his hands, was boy sucked back in reality, slowly realizing what did he get himself into.

 

“The book contains everything you need to know, for everything else one of our animators could help you get through introduction. It may be a little too fast for you, but we really don’t have anyone else who could cover for Petra. We just…” blond kept trying to find a best convincing way.

“I’ll do it.” Eren said simply, surprising even himself.

 

Doing his best to act professional and hide the excitement, Eld brought out another card this one containing various phone numbers along with a notebook which more likely looked like a list for a grocery store.

 

“Here is all the contact information, the main one belongs to the Smile company but try not using it for only minor questions. Contact me instead or Gunther Schultz who works close to me. As for other numbers… they mostly belong to other animators, though pay attention to this one.” he pointed to every number there.

“Levi Ackerman?” Eren read out loud a bit unusual name, right on the bottom of the card.

“Yeah, he will be you’re co-worker in here and also the one to lead you through first few days. He already agreed to do before I came to you. Speaking of which in case you agree, which you did, you should go to his changing room to have a word with him. Due to eh… an accident we were forced to finish hours earlier than we originally planned, but during that time the two of you can prepare for your following working days.” blond said glancing at the watch with reindeers “Oh, I hate to rush so fast, but the store across the street where I work myself just finished with the break and I have to head back. Levi is in the second floor, close to the staff’s locker room. Just say you’re Petra’s replacement, so alright and see you in a while.”

 

Holding onto the notebook and card, Eren slowly made way towards the elevator, hoping his boss had those 10 minutes just symbolically and wasn’t actually looking for him all over the store. It would be pretty awkward for getting another lesson like that, just because of unbelievable turn of events. He wouldn’t imagine for a plot twist like that not even in the most vivid dreams.

 

Soon he was facing the right doors with the sticker _Smile animators changing room,_ carefully knocking on the door. Almost at the same time as he touched the entrance a grumpy _yes_ was heard as allowing getting in.

Slowly approaching the animator, boy saw he was still in Santa costume, going through some papers. Man looked much different from the cheery and patient animator who was seen talking with the kids, taking pictures or recommending various toys to the parents. For one thing he was much… shorter than Eren remember. No later than now brunet realized the boots had hidden heels, not to mention the majority of his time he was sitting on the _North Pole throne_ where kids could sit in his lap. Also the look he was giving him was a lot like the one Nile was giving him, yeah the one that could kill. How the heck was that the same person who was making children laugh?

 

“Since you’re here of all the places, I assume you’re Eren Yeager, clumsy brat who got Petra in hospital.” he more likely pointed out than asked at which brunet mumbled a quick yes as he was given the same papers Levi was looking over “Sign all those where it says so, then we’re going through the whole shitty thing.”

 

Wow, even the tone of his voice was different Eren thought, but rather stayed quiet, taking the offered pen and taking a quick look through the conditions before signing. Though most of the time his eyes were on this Levi Ackerman who was removing the hat and beard, revealing raven black hair with strange undercut as well as the practically carved face. If he didn’t know better he would mistake him for a model doing a commercial for anti-wrinkles lotion.

 

Then he took off the upper part of Santa’s jacket… God was he awestruck by the gorgeous six-pack hiding under the thick pillow meant to represent the relatively large Santa’s belly. And the arms… from the two different body parts boy could already tell that Levi was either hitting the gym any other day or was just lucky to be born with such great genes. He would continue to observe a miraculous, magical girl like transformation if the piercing grey eyes didn’t nearly penetrated his own by the sharpness.

 

“Oi, keep your shitstained eyes to yourself brat.” black haired grumbled, boy instantly pretending to pay attention to the signatures he was making “And get your nosebleeds under control.”

 

Nosebleeds? Eren reached for his nose, only to feel the dripping red liquid coming from it. Shit, why right now? To obviously yell he got turned on by a Santa who was actually an extremely hot guy? Crush or not, he had to do something about the bleeding, regretting he didn’t brought the tissues so the only thing on his mind was the edge of his sleeve. Almost wiping the first few drops, he felt a soft fabric based handkerchief, smelling all fresh like the blooming flowers.

 

“Here you can borrow mine; I was going to get rid of it anyway. Using your shirt is fucking disgusting.” man nearly shoved it right into Eren’s nostrils “Once you stop being a high school pervert in love return the papers so we can finally start with this shit.”

 

Talking about honesty and straightforwardness, Levi surely wasn’t a person who would brunet imagine as a fake Santa at all. He would expect a kind, generous and maybe even a very sugar-coating guy who wouldn’t be anything but sweet to the children, like his friend Marco with whom he worked in a daycare. But that’s why Eren liked him even more and perhaps there was a soul under this thick shell of _don’t-touch-me_ personality. Like he even gave him a handkerchief right? Man cared about him! Though he said it was on its way to trash too…

 

“Oi, quit day dreaming brat, you have to listen to me alright?” Levi managed to put the jeans and dark blue sweater on when brunet was done with both papers and nosebleeds “Starting tomorrow you’re an animator at Sina’s, acting as Petra replacement. That clear?”

“Yes sir!” Eren did his best to act as mature as possible.

“Tsk call me Levi, sir makes me old.” he said, other mumbling an apology as he reached for the neatly folded elf costume next to his own “Here’s you uniform, see if it fits you.”

 

Eren carefully unfolded the red-green outfit with white fluff, hat and pointy shoes, only for his face to freeze. He knew he was going to be an elf animator replacement, but not… direct replacement.

 

“Something wrong? If not, hurry otherwise the real elves will replace us before you put it on.” black haired leaned against the wall sighing.

“Sir… I mean Levi. Th… This is a female costume!” boy stared at the red dress and white-red stockings he didn’t notice before, his face turning red from the increasing embarrassment.

“So? You’re as scrawny as the average girl so it won’t be much of a problem right?” Levi slightly touched his shoulders, not helping his redness at all “You did sign the contract didn’t you?”

 

Boy was going to complain, however there was hardly a way back from the growing mess that he got himself into. Reluctantly he took off his clothes, slowly slipping the incredibly tight stockings on, especially on the part where his crotch was. Once those were on, Levi helped him tie the dress from behind due to its corset-like model and a big sparklingly silver belt that embraced his entire belly along with the lower back. Next was a green jacket lined with the white artificial fur with lastly the pointy dark green shoes, gloves in the same color reaching his elbows and a hat with an annoying bell.

 

Eren didn’t know if he felt more stupid or embarrassed for a hot man such as Levi to see him in so humiliating state. The only good thing about the costume was that the dress wasn’t too short, hiding enough to look exactly like short-haired and flat-chested girl who was kind of tall.

 

“Hmm… not bad brat, you could fool me, if I wouldn’t see what was underneath.” man did something that resembled a grin, slapping Eren’s butt, teen hiding his pure red face behind the edge of his jacket “Now get out of this costume, pack all your shitty stuff and follow me to my car.”

“Car?” boy was already pulling the jacket off “Where are we going?”

“To my fucking place brat. Do you think I carry all my work with me?” Eren chose to not say a thing as he got rid of all other pieces of clothing. Putting it together as nicely as possible, creasing the whole clothing as soon as shoving it into the bag. The second he was back in his old clothes, Levi left the room, locking the room as soon as the boy was out.

 

Despite the short legs Levi was rather fast, reaching the car in a dark shade of grey when Eren was still far behind. Throwing the bag in the opened trunk right next to man’s own along with several boxes, boy took place in the front seat as black haired closed it and took the spot behind the wheels.

 

The drive from the Sina’s to man’s apartment felt longer than it should, the sounds of the road and mild Christmas song about bells only thing breaking the silence. Levi was silent, eyes glued on the road, occasionally sighing at the midday traffic.

 

Eren had no idea where black haired lived, but from the clock and the choice of the road he guessed it was pretty far. No beggy then, he could catch some shut eye after the week of exhaustion, slipping into the world of dreams if only just for couple of minutes. He needed it a lot and just bare moments later he was dead asleep, head propped up against the seatbelt.

 

What felt like hours later when they were in fact just fifteen minutes, Eren was literally kicked awake by Levi who looked even more serious than before.

 

“You do know that a sleeping passenger on the front seat is regarded the same as the drunk one? If I didn’t live in such shitty backwater district the traffic control would surely rob me blind.” black haired pulled still dizzy boy off the seat.

“I’m sorry… I only slept less than three hours last night due to doing homework. It won’t happen again.” brunet done his best to get his mind to work, closely following Levi to the entrance of the apartment complex.

“Wait here while I get the boxes.” man nudged at the front doors, boy already holding the doors by the time he was armed with the stuff “How the fuck did you open it?”

“It was ehhh… already opened.” boy shrugged, carrying the costume and his things with the free arm, man don’t minding him as they walked up the stairs.

 

It must’ve been at least eighth floor of stairs when they finally reached the doors that supposedly led to Levi’s apartment. The first impression about it? Well, the moment he got in, Eren could clearly smell the mixture of chemicals, the one his mother would use for throughout cleaning of the house. The smell of cleaning supplies wasn’t there just for show; the entire apartment looked like something out of furniture-room-decoration catalog. Everything looked so flawless, from the carefully scrubbed floors and crystal clear windows to the illuminating kitchen along with the carpet in living room looking so clean that boy didn’t dare to step on it.

 

“Coats are to go on those hooks, leave your shoes here and find the slippers that fit you in that hanging bag. You can take a shit or something while I get the program ready.” Levi grunted while going through the doors that probably led to his study room.

 

Eren was grateful for have been given a permission to use the bathroom since with such a clean apartment he wasn’t even sure if he was allowed too. With his business done as well as refreshed face and washed hands, boy felt a little less sleepy, fully prepared for whatever instructions he needed to know. He found black haired sitting on the beige leather based couch, unwrapping a toy set for some reason. But that wasn’t what caught teen’s attention first.

 

“Are you alright? You look really pale.” brunet asked politely which still didn’t help making Levi’s eyes narrower.

“That’s my nature skin-color you little shit.” man said offended taking another toy out of the box.

“But before you…” Eren didn’t mean to further anger him however he was doing just that.

“I was wearing makeup brat and yeah my skin is brighter, though I prefer to call it plain not pale.” for a grumpy personality he was quite talkative “Now get your pretty ass here so I can tell you what will you doing until Christmas.”

 

Not to get off the topic again, boy turned silent while black haired emptied the boxes entirely, placing numerous toys on the enormous coffee table. If brunet didn’t work in a daycare or toy’s department, he would never thought of seeing so many toys on one place. Barbie sets, Lego blocks, puzzles, creative sets, board games… Eren had no idea how everything fit in only two boxes or how the heck did Levi carry everything from the car to the fucking eight floor.

 

“If you didn't notice our main job isn’t just keeping the little shits busy so that their mommies and daddies can go shopping. The major reason why your boss went through the trouble of hiring us is to make a live commercial about the toys, so the old man with an excuse of a moustache can sell more. Chance to try out toys plus happy children plus happy parents make pockets full of money.” man took the notebook that Eren got from Eld, showing it contained scraps from toy catalog with description of every item.

 

“Every day besides the usual play time, kids have a chance to see the toys up close and your job is to make sure they don’t break them, have fun and convince their parents to buy them. End of the story. Each day, there are two different featured toy items, one suitable for boys and other for girls.” Levi took two different winter themed sets.

“But what do you do while I do everything you just said? Just sit on your throne and go with the Santa acts?” bad idea to point that out, but Eren was a way too curious for his own good.

“One thing, I’m strategist when it comes to trade. I may seem as the any other fat Santa, though I’m capable of convincing parents to buy even the most expensive toys. Other, my job is also to make a program of which toys will you represent. Check a notebook for what is in store for you tomorrow.”

 

Boy didn’t need to be told twice to scroll down the list, finding the right date and featured toy products. _My Frozen Makeover_ and _Winter Painting Colors_ were the items he was supposed to use the next day. First one, meant for girls was a set full of bands, glitter, tiny combs and other things that you usually found in little hairdo sets, except this one was Frozen themed with everything looking wintery. Other set was targeting boys so it was full of paints and tutorials resembling snow/winter themed super heroes.

As he went more through the toys, Eren understood more about what that living commercial was all about, making him excited. By now he remembered the time when he would just stare at the animators having a good time, quietly wishing to be in their shoes. Perhaps his childhood wish of being Santa’s little helper came true, not a real one, but at least something close to it.

Not to lay off the original task he looked for the same sets in the notebook, finding them fast since they were at the beginning.

 

“Girls – braid their hair in Elsa’s or Anna’s style, you’ve probably seen Frozen far too many times for needing a reference pictures. You may add glitter or tiny snowflake shaped clippers. Boys – you may give them one of the tattoos by their choice, paint their faces with stencil or spray their hair.” he read it out loud.

 

Sound simple enough right? Going through toys meant for the following days he didn’t even notice time passing nor Levi who was comfortably sitting at the table, reading something that probably wasn’t connected to work.

 

Looking at him crosswise really made him think just what exactly was he to him. Alright that wasn’t too bright to think about since he only knew him for few fucking hours. But there was something literally screaming he was the one, nearly feeling the spark he haven’t felt ever since he was with his ex.

 

Did he actually have a thing for him or something?

 

To be honest he did and it wasn’t just the flawless shape of the body that he adored or more like was obsessed with when it came to the grumpy black haired. The way he was straight forward and all was an addition to the top list, already imagining him being all his.

 

But was it even worth trying? Or will he end up alone with broken heart all over again? Like to start from the beginning was Levi at all feeling the same about him? Better ask, was he even guy or at least bi-?

 

Actually he could test that out right away, ending the terrible agony inside his head as well pants.

 

Quickly running through the items he managed to find a product to help him out a bit. The magic of the toy he didn’t even knew was out yet was so overwhelming that he nearly forgot what was he going to do. Oh well, it’s not every day you see your favorite tv show being turned into whole toy franchise.

 

 _Advancing Giants_ was actually meant more for teens and up due to mature content not mention several easy-to-lose pieces. Either way it was an incredible moment to hold the hard to get action figures of the main characters, each equipped with mechanism that fired a hook with built-in magnet, attachable to the metal parts of the plastic trees and buildings that came with the set. He was actually hoping to see the crystal cave from the latest episode, though he knew it will take a while before it will be out.

Again not trying be overwhelmed by a toy, he proceeded to continue with his master plan. Did he just call it a master plan? The brilliant teasing to find out if his crush was straight or not? God now he felt stupid, doubting if anything would work at all.

 

But anyway if he started that would mean he had to finish too right? By now he fully realized he kept asking himself those silly questions, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t have anyone else to ask and he certainly couldn’t ask Levi about it.

Sighing he bent down as pretending to put together the city, his ass fully exposed, literally facing the man whose eyes were still on the book. His ex- used to say his booty was a charm to many though it didn’t seem to work its magic. Stretching both of his legs apart as he sat down to play with the figures brought a blink to never closing narrowed eyes, man even shifting a bit to see what was going on.

 

Yes he caught his attention! Now to do next trick… what was it again? Oh yeah just going with the flow, reaching for the next figure and pretending to put it on the top of the plastic tree he partially made a split, not capable of doing the complete one due to not warming up. Flexibility was supposed to be attractive on many levels, hopingly catching an eye of certain someone… who actually stood up!

Switching the leg to make another split under a pretense of getting a hold of another character should complete the trick, Eren all hyped out when he saw black haired getting closer and closer. Oh great he totally scored seducing his crush enough to tell he was totally gay. Just few more steps and the man of his wet dreams will get all over him.

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Levi’s voice sounded more serious than it should.

“I was just ehh… checking if you…” brunet started carefully.

“ _Advancing Giants_ set is not on the list, it’s not even from Sina’s.” he pointed at half done city “I bought this for myself.”

 

Damm he was into the play set more than he was allowed to. He just fucking opened packing of something that wasn’t even his. Now he was screwed more than ever in one single day.

 

“Well if you already put together entire city it would be kind of waste to take it apart.” man sat next to him on the pure white plush rug “Little break won’t do any harm, so let’s just play.”

 

Not the play Eren had in mind… though they played with the set for several hours, Levi turning back into entirely different person who appeared in Sina’s as Santa animator. From nearly a day of knowing him, Eren found out that black haired didn’t have split personality like he originally thought, but just hiding the very same emotions underneath the shell of the grumpy persona. The wall leading to his soul could be only opened by the toys black haired seemed to be interested about.

 

The whole time they played boy thought he barely seduced him with the play set, not really his body… wait… Did that mean even the simple _Advancing Giants_ set was more attractive than him? God that sucked… he just openly admitted to himself the toys were doing better job at winning men’s hearts than his body.

 

Thoughts would continue to invade his mind if a small touch on his hand hadn’t proved him wrong. His eyes slowly travelled to face his grey ones, seeing something more than just a simple interest. Small pale fingers went higher until reaching Eren’s cheek caressing the warm skin whose temperature just seemed to grow more as he was touched.

 

“You play pretty good, are you a fan of the series?” Levi pressed the button, causing the mechanism to fire a hook that was quickly stuck to one of the buildings.

“I am… though I can only watch it whenever I’m on the college where wi-fi is free…” boy nearly gasped at the first question that didn’t concern work and was solely focused on him.

“I see… though would you like the play something else?” man continued to run through Eren’s chocolate brown locks, ruffling them even more than they already were “Or would you rather wait for me to answer your question?”

 

Now that was confusing brunet thought, thinking if black haired was just playing with him or there was something. Fortunately Levi took all control, leaning close to his ear whispering what he wanted to know the most.

 

“To no longer torture you after the whole hard work you just did… Let me tell you something brat. I’m straight…”

 

Horror filled Eren’s eyes as soon as he said the s-word, beating up his dirty mind and a feeling in his pants for getting him in situation like this. God this wasn’t happening, he knew everything was too good to be true and just after a year since the terrible break-up with his ex-.

 

“…as a rainbow, you little shit.”

 

Dizzying feeling replaced the previous one words coming out of man’s mouth meant a little to help him out. Only when pale, but soft lips found the way to his own was when he was truly aware what had been just said. Not to mention, touch could replace thousands of words to prove the feeling wasn’t a plot of his imagination.

 

“I can’t say I already love you since I’ve just fucking met you, but brat you were asking for it.” Levi was slipping out of the cheerful self.

“Does… that mean… you hate me?” brunet was at loss of what should’ve been said.

“You’re too fucking adorable to hate.” man pressed another kiss to his other cheek “Not to mention you know when to be quiet and doing your best to look as pleasing as student at his favorite school subject. It would be a fucking shame to just ditch you, plus not many are fans of _Advancing Giants_.”

“So… yo… you’re giving me…” Eren was too excited to finish it.

“Yeah I’m giving you a fucking chance. If nothing you’d make a good fuck buddy.” man stood up looking at the clock “Speaking of which, is there anything you need to know about your whole elf animator job before I drop you at your place. It’s rather late.”

“Emm… can’t I stay a little longer? To ask some stuff and maybe… uh… we do a little of the thing?” blush wouldn’t leave his creamy, slightly tanned face.

“I’m not in the mood for driving you to some other shitty part of the town at freaking nine o’clock just because you want to cuddle.” he said making other’s face going redder.

“That won’t really be a problem… I can walk.” boy choose to rather avoid the narrowed eyes-

“And make me feeling guilty for letting you walk at such a late hour in case some asshole sees the charm you were seducing me with just a while ago?” Levi expressed concern pretty seriously.

“You know… when we were going in… the doors weren’t randomly opened…” the subject was a bit off the topic “… I had a key since I live just two floors below you.”

 

 

…

 

 

The next day they were both in Levi’s car, driving back to Sina’s. It turned out that was the best way to go plus Eren saved for the bus and black haired didn’t mind some extra luggage in his car. There was only tiny bit of a snow to worry about roads easily accessible and man don’t needing to step on the gas to get on work as soon as possible.

 

As for the previous night, Eren had had few more questions, those slowly turning into very personal talk until they were both hungry. Besides looking like the supermodel, having an obsession with cleaning and toys, black haired had turned out to be an excellent chef as well. Staying modest, boy had only asked for a little sandwich, getting rightly roasted steak between parched buns with tons of delicious dressing along with crispy salad, fresh tomatoes and melting cheese instead.

 

While he had been wolfing down an incredibly tasty meal, Levi showed him the episodes of _Advancing Giants_ he missed, Eren practically chocking onto the piece of sandwich from the plot twists he hadn’t seen coming. Okay not all plot twist had been than unexpected as man’s arm caressing his thighs and not just those, but something between his legs as well. He would’ve been so damm turned on if he wasn’t lacking so much sleep. In the end he had managed to fall asleep on the couch and black haired covered him with a warm blanket instead of looking for his apartment where he would drop him.

 

It was quite a shock just how many things happened in just one day, okay maybe a night too, but that still didn’t bring him much further away from reality. Once they were in changing rooms, Eren got covered in unpleasant feeling of tight stockings and humiliating dress, but the moment Levi said he looked cute in it, his world instantly turned into sugar and rainbows. The transformation from grumpy black haired to cheery Santa was an interesting too, boy studying how man applied many layers of make up to hide scary pale color and narrowed eyes. Lastly when his heeled boots were on, standing slightly taller than Eren the duo was ready for the job.

 

“If you forget anything just improvise since you’re there for the children in the first place. Have fun and be my adorable helper.” Levi teased as they got the toy’s department, store still closed.

“But do I really look girly enough for this female outfit? What if someone sees through me and reports me to Nile?” he wasn’t sure about his act.

“You look like the girliest girl on the plane so no one will recognize you and besides you’re not working for Sina’s. You’re just Petra’s replacement working for Smile Animators. Now go there and keep kids busy. Just be your bratty self and you will get along with them just fine.” man gently slapped his ass as a mean to support that actually worked.

 

Throughout the day Eren got meet up with many preschool children who came with their parents, mostly to be watched over. It wasn’t much of a problem to hand them coloring books or show them a little inflatable pool full of plastic balls. As for the featured item, brunet had no problem braiding little girls’ hair since he done plenty of it during the daycare. It wasn’t even the end of the midday when numerous children already took a photo with Santa in their newly styled looks.

 

“Excuse me.” a woman, whose daughter was with Eren who nearly finished doing perfect Elsa’s braid, now applying glitter and self-adhesive snowflakes, asked Levi “But I saw the similar makeup kit across the street which is cheaper, so why are you proclaiming this one here? It’s just to trick buyers for money through their children right?”

“No ma’am, the very same store you just mentioned uses this trick.” black haired replied, taking one of the sets in his hands “It might be a bit more expensive, but due to the higher quality lasts much longer. Plus it contains more bands and clippers, the glitter stays on and the booklet that comes with it contains tutorials you won’t find even on the internet.”

“Are you sure or are you just bragging?” she wasn’t convinced, watching her daughter adoring herself in the mirror held by the elf animator.

“I’m not deceiving you, just advising what would pay off the most. You see if you buy the cheaper set in low quality you may save up at first, but in reality the clippers will break sooner due to being fragile and the glitter will be easily removed, meaning it will be used a lot more. Before you know it you will be buying another set.” Levi nudged at the giggling girl who shook her head while all the sparkles and snowflakes stayed on.

“Mommy, mommy look! I’m Queen Elsa!” she happily ran to her mother, spinning to show the braid “Can I take a photo with Santa?”

“Of course you can sweetie.” woman looked for the smartphone in the purse as man gently took her in her arms, girl fixing her dress to look prettier.

 

While Levi was busy with yet another photo-shoot, Eren prepared new sets for any new kids. Watching his coworker, brunet was surprised how convincing he was, selling over ten sets in the same way he just convinced that woman. He wasn’t kidding when he said he was a strategist.

 

Looking after the two boys in the pool of balls and a girl coloring the picture of Santa’s elf, oddly similar to him, Eren observed for any busy families to let them know they could leave their children here. One like that was coming in the same direction, his eyes immediately landing on the girl around five or six years of age with black hair tied in two pig tails. Next to her was ash-brown haired boy looking like he was couple of years younger, still struggling to run without falling.

 

“Be careful there Mylius.” one of his parents picked him up “You shouldn’t run in the store.”

 

The name sounded familiar, especially when brunet was able to see man’s face full of freckles. Gosh, he shouldn’t see him like this, not here, not in the female outfit…

“Eren?” freckled guy asked, taking the child into his arms “Is that you?”

“Hey Marco…” brunet gave up the act of pretense.

“Wow, if I didn’t see you up close I couldn’t tell it were you.” Marco got a hold of girl’s hand for her to sit at the creative table “I guess you found the job then.”

“More like it found me… anyway, have you’ve been doing? I can’t believe Mylius and Mina are this big already!” he looked at the duo that already found their way in the ball pool “Did you bring the whole family or are you alone?”

“Well about that… we divorced last year.” he felt a bit uncomfortable about it.

“How come? You looked so great together.” the news was quite shocking to her.

“I don’t really know we just didn’t feel like living together anymore.” Marco watched Mina throw plastic balls at her brother who winced, throwing just as much on her “In the end I won the custody over our children. It was quite difficult at first, but fortunately Jean gave me a hand. He kinda moved in to help me better.”

“Jean? As Jean fucking Kirstein?” Eren’s face was filled with panic as something would jump at him from the ambush.

“Shhh not in front of the kids!” he shush him, children luckily too busy with their game to hear anything “But yeah he just went to check for any gift ideas.”

“Please hide me! If he sees me like that again he’ll…” brunet looked for any hiding places, but once he saw a familiar ash-brown haired there was no time to hide.

“Eren fucking Yeager!” he nearly yelled, Marco luckily covering his mouth, mumbling something about children hearing dirty language “Why are you doing that again?”

Doing his best to fix the dress and hat, boy hardly had anything to say to his defense.

 

 

“It’s not my fault you get hots for me whenever I crossdress.” Eren mumbled trying not to remember the most embarrassing moment of his life “Neither was my fault when drama teacher chose me as the last-moment replacement in school play!”

“Entire school picked on me when I kissed you instead of Mikasa during stupid Snow White show.” Jean wasn’t in any way getting over the embarrassing memories.

“Do you think I got it any better? I was upperclassmen’s punching bag until I switched schools!” boys got in the too familiar position when they would beat each other up.

“Guys wouldn’t you knock it off!?” Marco confidently pushed them apart, getting himself in the middle “That was ELEMENTARY SCHOOL, how come you’re still not over it? Geez, Mina knows when to stop better than both of you combined.”

 

As good peacemaker as always, Marco managed to get their moods to the right places, talking about raising their children from the last marriage instead. During the chat, Mina also got Anna’s transformation, all proud of two braids with silver sparkles all over. After permission from his father Mylius was happy to get a picture of wild snowflakes all over his face.

Soon after all catching up was done, Jean picked tired Mylius up saying they should be going since they were late for his nap. Marco got Mina to thank “miss Santa’s elf” for wonderful hairdo, Eren blushing a bit and the two of them were gone.

 

“I must say brat… I’m pretty impressed by you. Only the first day and you already got every single kid laughing more than Petra ever did.” man fixed the itching beard a bit, not many customers anywhere due to the approaching closing time.

“I’m too… impressed by myself I mean. I never though animators interact with children so much, I love it!” boy barely kept his excitement low, noticing another family with a little girl going around.

 

Eren politely offered her to try out _My Frozen Makeover_ which she refused in the same matter, being more interested in the huge snowball full of letters.

 

“Miss Santa’s elf, what is this?” she asked, staring at many sealed envelopes.

“It’s part of the play contest, do you want to try? You can win a toy from this store by your choice.” he brought out coloring pencils and a spiral block full of papers with lines.

“What do I have to do?” girl’s big blue eyes stared at the papers.

“You have to write a letter to Santa, describing your wish and why do you think you deserve it. Santa right here will then read all those letters and choose the one for which he thinks was written by the nicest child. If you’re not that good at writing yet, you can dictate it to me and I’ll write it for you. You can also add a drawing for a Santa if you want.” he told her all instructions at which she agreed happily, asking if he could help her.

 

Brunet already assisted to other children, majority asking for something big and counting all supposed good deeds they did throughout the year. But this little girl was so much different from all others, possibly the modest of them all. Her story was so touching that boy really needed to keep himself together not to cry in front of her. Once they finished, she made a drawing and folding it in the envelope along with the letter, Eren sealed it and wrote her name on the back right next to the contact information.

 

“Alright Annie, see you on the 24th December when Santa will choose the winner if not sooner.” he caressed her head when her parents already call her it was time to go.

“Good bye miss and thank you for helping me write that letter.” she waved, running to her supposed father who lifted her up and carried her on his shoulders.

 

Soon after the family left Sina’s reached the closing time, Eren and Levi heading for the changing rooms. The day was like a copy of yesterday, duo stripping of their costumes, picking their stuff and getting in the car. Besides the usual questions about the job yesterday, they had also come to a deal that Levi gives him a ride to and off work since it was kind of awkward for taking the same path, but different transportation. Also after hearing about Eren’s disastrous eating habits, he also decided to get some protein and vitamins into his scrawny body by making him at least two health meals every day.

 

A little over a week passed since Eren became an animator at Sina’s, growing accustomed to his work more and more. Every day started with delicious breakfast at other’s apartment, silent, but pleasant drive to the work followed, happy faces of children along with short lunch break him eating one of Levi’s brilliant sandwiches while drinking hot cocoa were next and quick grocery shopping plus dinner again at Levi’s apartment ended the day.

 

By now Eren stopped counting the times he would be hanging out with Levi in his apartment. There were times when they would be together so long that Eren didn’t dare to go back to his own place due to late hours and darkness. Since he didn’t have as much lectures of homework, boy would be knocking on man’s door whenever he was bored under an excuse to have a question about the work. Like right now, holding onto the cookie cutters in the most interesting shapes, recipe book and pre-made puppy eyes that he would make whenever he wanted something from him.

 

“What do you want brat?” black haired was leaning against the door frame, half-finished crossword in his hand.

“Sorry I don’t have an oven so can I try out the new cookie recipe in here? It’s for the Christmas cookies baking we’ll have tomorrow and…” brunet nearly dropped everything on the floor.

“You’re just looking for an excuse for spending another fucking night in my bed.” Levi said straightforwardly, other gulping at the b-word.

“We didn’t even go that far!” Eren said with pretty high pitch, man shoving him inside before his voice could start echoing.

“Geez would you fucking stop before the neighbors start complaining?” he locked immediately other was inside.

“So can I make cookies to try out the cookie cutters or not? You know well I can’t afford to have an oven.” boy wasn’t too sure what was he allowed to do and what not.

“Only if you prepare them dressed in nothing but an apron.” man had one of his dangerous wide grins across the face from ear to ear.

 

For a moment Eren was truly afraid of what was to become of him that night. Getting his coworker knowing better, he found the third side of him. The spoiled-perverted one who will get what it wanted one way or another.

Speaking about their supposed “fuck buddy” relationship, they haven’t actually done it, though there was much foreplay, snuggling and touching already used. From the way Levi stared at him hungrily boy thought the day they finally do it was coming close.

 

“But… but I will be cold!” as a bloody coward he was at the moment brunet refused.

“No problem I will turn on the heating more and besides the oven will heat up entire kitchen. Now get you pretty naked ass in that apron.” man brought out a bright pink apron with a picture of a cupcake in front, lined with fluffy cotton in the same shade as the fabric “You’re the one who started with the whole seducing thing, now it’s your chance to continue it. I’m giving you the whole permission.”

“Fuck you.” Eren grunted quietly enough for other not to hear him as he got out of his sweatpants and oversized shirt.

“Little ducks on your boxers, that’s cute.” he pinched one of boy’s butt cheeks as soon as underwear was off “And nope, I’ll be fucking you.”

 

Rather not saying anything he reluctantly put on the apron, instantly feeling the cold breeze from everywhere even when the heat was higher. Doing his best to play it cool, he acted the same as he would with the clothes on. It went alright for some time, not bothering him when man would stare at his bare ass whispering things that would probably get him on the naughty list in the second.

 

Recipe was classic ginger bread, all ingredients already prepared as man was waiting for him from the start. As he mixed the dough in the blender, Levi was suddenly behind him, hugging his waist from behind. Just a hug wasn’t that bad it felt pretty good in fact, feeling him with bare skin, every single touch like a warm pillow.

It was when man’s hands found their way under the apron, slightly touching his nipples as well as member between his legs, becoming harder by every touch. He almost lost the hold of the tools couple of times, but no matter how difficult the baking became Eren wouldn’t dare to refuse it. Wasn’t that something he had in mind from the very start? For Levi to touch him in such intimate way, to make him feel like the most precious thing in the world as his one and only lover?

 

“Describe me what are you doing.” black haired breathed into his ear, nibbling it a bit at which boy flinched from sensitivity.

“I’m ro… rolling out th… the dough.” brunet barely said due to constant teasing of his most sensitive parts that man knew well from their foreplays without actual intercourse.

“And what are you doing now brat?” hands moved to his thighs under the apron, groping them both.

“C…cutting…th.. the…sh…shapes!” Eren couldn’t take it, climax not far behind.

“What is this interesting shape?” he took one of the already cut pieces “Kinda looks like a smaller version of your own little dick”.

“It’s a mushroom you pervert!” he took control of his sensitivity, hurrying when putting the cookies in the oven, proceeding to clean the kitchen.

 

He was going to take a mixing bowl, finding it in Levi’s hands, one holding it while other held the spoon.

 

“Aren’t you going to lick it off? It would be pretty shitty if such delicious dough will be thrown away.” man pushed it into boy’s mouth, reluctantly gulping it down “Why the long face? You had no problem sucking me up last Sunday.”

 

Due to enormous spoon he couldn’t really say anything in return, so he just let all the left over dough be fed to him like he was a baby. After getting yet another spoonful of sweet sticky stuff, Eren came to know just why the other was acting so off his usual character almost as he was… yup he was.

Seeing an empty sherry bottle with half eaten liquor chocolates started making sense for overly sassy Levi who proceeded to untie the strings that bind the whole apron together.

 

“We have to wait for cookies to bake now, you don’t want to bored aren’t you?” all the strings were undone, the only cloth that covered him slipping off.

 

A single nod was needed for Levi lifting him bridal style, carrying him to the bedroom where his king sized bed was. Eren would sometimes sleep in it, but he would never be carried there in such caring way. Landing on perfectly made sheets, inhaling the fresh aroma of lavender detergent and seeing bare chest of his prince charming (with a six-pack!) felt almost like unbelievable miracle.

 

“Now cookies need to be hot in order to bake properly.” was the last thing he said before wolfing down each and every inch consisting of Eren’s soft milky skin.

 

With no apron or any other clothing for that matter, boy in front of him was fully exposed, man wanting to eat him up right away. Like their usual foreplay, they exchanged touches where they thought it mattered the most, both enjoying the shared feelings of being cared for. Nothing else mattered, Levi had Eren and Eren had Levi, perfect combination for a mixture of feeling the greatest ecstasy.

 

They haven’t reached that point before and the better it became more was man having trouble holding back. At last he got rid of the last cloth on himself as he reached down to boy’s butt cheeks, looking for the certain ring of muscles. Slowly pushing one finger inside, brunet winced loudly at the touch. Black haired repeated the action, this time gentler, but Eren would still continue to let out quiet voices of pain.

 

“Geez your ass is so sensitive… didn’t you say your virginity is long gone?” man rather went looking for a decent lube than attempting a gentle fingering.

“It is… but not like that.” he came to his senses, gasping as he just ran a mile.

“Did you lose it by a vibrator or something?” Levi slipped big amount of the transparent cold liquid on his hands, rubbing them together.

“No! Not like that, it’s just ehhhmm… I was on the top.” Eren blushed, hoping that being a bottom wasn’t as painful as his ex- claimed to be.

 

Lube was a good addition to the fingers as it didn’t damaged the insides as much, man moving and adding fingers slowly with lots of patience. For someone who was half drunk it was quite impressive to have such control during the most passionate moments.

 

Presuming boy’s bright pink hole was stretched enough, Levi got a hold of his cock pointing it towards the very small opening. Gradually pushing it in, Eren firstly held his breath not to betray his slight pain, but as soon he felt it half way in he tried to relax. It felt almost as if his insides were being squeezed and stretched at the same time when he could feel his balls pressing close to his hole.

 

With an assuring nod from the brunet Levi started to move as slow as his hormones allowed him to, though Eren’s tightness made him crazy. Add slight drunkenness and you already have an impossible case of failed self-control. Beautiful boy underneath him moaned, wincing less and less until only the pleasure encircled his body. Oh yeah, that was it, the moment that they waited for ever since beginning to seduce each other.

 

“Damm I’m so close… Levi I’m coming!” boy found the voice underneath the sounds of pure pleasure when out of sudden it changed into a shout “No!”

“What is it, did I hurt you?” black haired stopped immediately, worried for causing a tearing or even something worse.

“No… my cookies just burnt.” Eren said sadly, smelling the smoke coming from the kitchen.

 

 

….

 

 

The next day right after their first sexual intercourse, Eren preferred to walk or stand more than sitting with the kids who all enjoyed cutting different shapes out of rolled dough with tastes of chocolate, ginger and vanilla. He wasn’t even sure how he survived the half hour drive to the Sina’s or even what happened after their intimate time. Both the butthole and lower back ached as if something penetrated him all the way which wasn’t far from the truth.

 

Digging through the memory he was able to recall Levi carrying him to the bathroom where he had given him a sponge bath to wipe out all the sweat and all other body liquids. Later he would had been brought back to the bed, being all tucked in by the warmness of the blankets. Man hadn’t come back right away, possibly through cleaning the kitchen while being sobered up.

 

“Won’t you sit down miss Santa’s elf? You look tired.” little boy by name Thomas asked while cutting a star shaped cookie.

“I’m alright thank you.” Eren took the baking tray full of cookies to the borrowed oven decorated by lights and ribbons “Would you like to try any other shapes?”

“There was a starship somewhere and the puppy!” Thomas said excitedly, deciding which dough to pick.

“I’ll look for them, just give me a second.” brunet slowly stepped to the other table where they kept all equipment, trying not to bump into anything with his butt.

 

Looking for animal and space themed cutters, Thomas’ mother well one of his two mothers appeared in front of him, checking out his outfit up close. From what he was told, Thomas’ mothers, Christa and Ymir adopted him when he was really little. Either way they seemed to be really good parents to him, brunet getting to know them little by little since they came to the store a lot.

 

“My… could you tell me where can I get such sexy costume for my sweet Christa? I bet it would look even better on her if it already transform a dull skinny guy like you in Santa’s hottie elf.” Ymir grabbed the bell on the end of the hat, jingling it a bit.

“Please not here, children might hear something inappropriate.” Eren hushed her, picking the requested items.

“Oh someone it a bit dodgy after a rough night.” woman said though she lowered her tone of it.

“Sorry, but I’m really busy right now could we save it for some other time.” he kinda had enough of it for now, thinking only about the activities to be done.

“Relax I’m not being a meanie in fact I’m going to help you out with your date.” she grinned following him back to the group of kids.

“Just what the hell are you talking about?”

“Come on from the looks you’ve been giving to that dwarf of a Santa and he to you, I can already tell you’re to be together forever.” Ymir looked at the cookies her son was making “Just tell him already, alright?”

 

 

From the day he had been starting to come to Levi’s place, he could recognize him as a random friend. Yesterday proved they were officially fuck buddies, but could they be something even more. Though was fuck buddy relationship one step ahead or back of lovers? Was that really what mattered between them? Personal touch?

Nope, he needed to sort this out some other time, not today surrounded by kids. Getting out of his thoughts he confidently led the rest of the cookie workshop. Some kids even gave their own cookies to the Levi even though he told them he won’t be able to eat any cookies on Christmas. They gave them to their parents instead, many impressed by the cookie cutters and the mixtures to the point of buying them.

 

By the time he was done with everything, he briefly glanced at the family of three, Ymir winking and crossing fingers as wishing him good luck. Right he had to tell him sometime soon, the magic of Christmas slowly fading.

 

 

 

…

 

 

Unfortunately that moment hardly ever came, with only week until Christmas the only purpose of coming to Levi’s place was for the meals or preparations. Program was mostly full of activities, all ending with the Christmas night where they would choose a winner of the letter and officially make the Santa saying goodbye to all the children as he heads to the worldwide gift giving.

 

It was only few days left until Christmas when Eren was practicing a karaoke game full of cheery songs, trying them out all in order to help kids with the tones they didn’t know. He went through all the classics like _Jingle Bells, Winter Wonderland, Deck the Halls, Santa Clouse Is Coming To Town, We Wish You a Merry Christmas…_ until finding the one.

 

Brunet haven’t sung it or heard it for over a year by now, each time his heart was devoured by the dark cloud of memories. But he had to; it was part of his job now after all to be a supporting singer who was also encouraging children to sing the best they could.

 

Pressing the button play, music started, unpleasant nostalgia filled his heart just like he feared lyrics barely visible to him. The first part literally stabbed him deep the more he tried. No, he couldn’t, it was far too painful.

 

“ _Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next year you gave it away.”_

 

 

“Hey why did you stop?” Levi looked at the now silent teen, noticing tears coming out of his beautiful emerald eyes like a waterfall from the forest.

 

Not really knowing how to handle that, man quickly turned the karaoke game off and held Eren by his shoulders. It felt so wrong to see the optimistic brat with always cheery smile at the verge of crying his eyes out. Boy could only sit back down on the couch, the brilliant green orbs all dull and lifeless. He wouldn’t twitch even when man brought him freshly made hot chocolate with whipped cream, exact number of marshmallows and candy crane. Not like any other day when the warm sweetness would be devoured in less than three minutes the drink was getting cold. Now that was worrying Levi thought.

He hardly ever dealt with anyone who cried, mostly because he didn’t care or was just thinking the person was over sensitive. Why the guilt was eating him then? Eren was just his fuck buddy right?

 

No… it wasn’t just that. When he saw his teary face along with his entire form wrapped in the sadness he couldn’t take it anymore. To the hell with the no-touch-me rule, brat needed his comfort more than before and if his touch will make this any better he was in all the way.

 

The last thing Eren expected over his depressed state was Levi throwing arms around his neck pressing him close to the point of hearing his heartbeat. He didn’t know what was more unusual, black haired showing him affection at all or the touches they made not being in any way sexual. They had been fucking few more times after the so called cookie baking but each time it was purely passion and pleasure driving them together.

 

What was putting them together now was a bond much stronger from the physical touch. It wasn’t clear if it was always there and they just needed to see it or if it was the Christmas magic that done the trick.

 

What Eren didn’t know was that Ymir had had the very same conversation with Levi that she did with him, hoping at least one of them was man enough to make the first step. Talk, make way to other’s heart with words…

 

“Hey it’s alright brat, just a stupid song.” Levi cradled him closer, rubbing his shaking back as the tears stained his shirt.

 

Boy didn’t say much, gradually diving in the feeling he thought he had lost oh so long ago. Was this really a feeling of safety? The tingling thingy in your chest when you feel loved?

He didn’t know, hugging the other even more, but the tears somehow dried.

 

“What is so bad about this song that it made you cry so much?” black haired was opened for any kind of talk if had a power to bring Eren’s smile back.

“It’s… stupid indeed…and if it was even more stupid… it could be connected to me.” brunet refused to leave the safety of Levi’s arms.

“To you?” man caressed his hair as lovingly as he did before “Who would’ve given away your little precious heart?”

“My ex-“ boy mumbled feeling guilty about talking about him “I loved him so much… but in the end he found someone else... I officially accepted his choice… but deep down it hurt… hurt so damm much… I understood he was so deeply in love with another… but whenever I hear the melody… it just… just shatters… everything that’s inside of me.”

 

The warming touches continued, Eren feeling more and more differently about Levi. Since when did he start caring for him so much?

 

“I know the lyrics are kinda depressing… but have you ever heard the following part?” brunet shaking his head as man took a deep breath, mouthing it into a beautiful tune.

 

_“This year to save you from tears, I’ll give my heart to someone special.”_

Boy’s eyes widened especially after the kiss not of a passion but of love was pressed gently against his lips. Eren returned it immediately, the dark cloud becoming the bright light he needed.

 

“You’re my special brat Eren, the nicest elf that ever helped me so I’m giving you my fucking heart this time and hopefully you won’t give it away. I know that I need you and ever since appearing in my life, you’ve made miracles to me.” Levi wasn’t far from tears as well, hardly believing it was happening at all.

“And you’re my special as well, the Santa yourself who made my wishes come true.” his eyes watered the already dried ones, except those were the tears of happiness.

 

 

“From now on I won’t be only fucking you, but I’ll fucking make a love to you!” Levi exclaimed, Eren attempting to giggle through all the rush of emotions that went through his head.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

The hardly awaited Christmas Night came at last. The toy’s department filled with people, mostly the children who had written the letters. Out of literally dozens of letters, Eren and Levi had spent the whole night to decide the winner, finding the right toy and neatly wrapping it in sparkling paper. There was also a tiny surprise for parents as well, but that was well kept secret.

 

“Hello there children, boys and girls and your lovely parents. Welcome to the last night that I’ll be spending here before I return back to my home at the Nort Pole. I would love to stay with you, but all my helpers and reindeers are missing me dearly, so I’ll have to go unfortunately.” Levi told everyone using a microphone at which some kids became slightly sad “But before I say my final goodbye until the next year, I have this gift for someone very special.”

 

Eren brought out a big box wrapped in the sparkling silver paper with a white ribbon waiting to be opened. Children went literally wild from the enthusiasm, hoping they were chosen.

 

“Now before I name the winner, let me read the winning letter first to truly show it was the right one to be chosen.” man brought the tiny letter close, pretending to read it only with a help of glasses.

 

 

 

_Dear Santa_

_My name is Annie and I live with my uncles. My uncle and other uncle work really hard every single day. It is good to have enough money for my school, warm meals and other things, but because they both work a lot they’re not home as much as they used to. They are also very tired when they come home so even when they’re home we can’t really have a good time together. What I’m asking for is a new coloring set for making drawings. Until my last one broke I kept doing little drawings for my uncles and every time I showed them one, it made them smile. So I want the biggest coloring set possible to make as many drawings as possible, so my uncles could smile more. Oh also, do you have any space left in your basket? One of my uncles recently got sick and he can’t go outside without a hat, scarf and gloves which he lost last winter. The other uncle has hard time finding the right socks because his feet are so big. Can your elves make socks size 14 so he won’t be cold as well?_

_I really love my two uncles and I’m really glad they decided to take care of me after my mommy whose name is also Annie went to heaven. Say hi to her if you see her while travelling around the world with your flying sleight._

_Anyway thank you for accepting my letter and reading it in the first place._

_Annie_

 

When black haired finished, all the people were silent even the kids. Before he would call for Annie he also showed a pretty little drawing of her family with smiles along with the sunny day where they all play in the snow.

 

“Miss Annie Leonhart and her parents, would you please come to collect your present?” Levi shouted, little girl with a bun and her uncles coming on the stage, both men nearly as shocked as she was.

 

Eren was more than glad to hand her the present she desired, little hugging him tightly before he could even gave it to her. As a special secret present Annie’s uncles were given envelope, their mouths losing breaths when they found 2000 dollars and family tickets to Trost’s aquarium, the newest attraction in town.

 

Reiner, Annie’s uncle couldn’t thank them enough for receiving money to help up with the bills, Levi only pointing to the little girl, saying it was all thanks to her. Leonhart family took one more photo with the Santa and his elf helper, when it was time to go.

 

Elevator had a big picture of the Santa’s sleigh, symbolizing the transportation they would use to get home. All the children were waving to them, saying their big good bye until the next Christmas. With a wave and cliché shout of “Merry Christmas”, Levi and Eren entered the elevator, disappearing as their Christmas characters.

 

 

 

…

 

It was good to be back home, enjoying the dinner that had Levi prepared a day before along with traditional eggnog. Back on their place on the couch, they were completely snuggled together as they watched few more episodes of _Advancing Giants_ , nibbling on the Eren’s homemade luckily not burned cookies.

 

Only when the ending credits showed the time they realized how late it was becoming.

 

“So then Santa… are we going to deliver all the toys to the nice children?” boy teased at the sight of the illuminated building outside.

“I’m more interested about you, were you naughty or nice this year?” he played along, ruffling his hair.

“Can’t you tell Santa?” Eren pressed a teasing kiss on his nose “Or are you Rudolph the Red Nose reindeer?”

“Let me see… hmm… naughty, definitely naughty. But I was nice, so can I get my present?” his hand slipped in boy’s pants ready to do its stuff.

 

“Wait you can’t possibly fuck me through clothes and besides… you were supposed to unwrap your present before fully enjoying it.” brunet slightly panicked, soon returning to their little forplay.

“Let me get the scissors then…” Levi used his teeth to remove the belt and soon pulling the shirt off, pretending to make scissors out of his finger putting them close to his almost bare butt.

“Now that’s your Christmas present. Wouldn’t like to know what will you get for your birthday?” man was shocked by other’s knowledge, asking with an expression how he knew.

 

“I know it sounds kinda mean to you, but you should clean up your study desk sometimes. Not with chemicals, just putting away the calendar with all the birthdays.” Eren caressed other’s cheek, almost in the same manner that Levi did “I have the perfect birthday present for you. I bet you’ll like it.”

“Now you got me curious.” man’s hands reached for the smooth skin.

“You get to clean my apartment, with the new cleaning supplies waiting for you in the living room.” boy made the shocking revealing.

“You mean your shitty rat storage?” he turned on his sarcasm.               

“You can do whatever you want with it, or I can just move to your apartment, though it’s too soon for that.” Eren smiled at the thought of their life together.

 

Their hands fit perfectly together as well as their eyes, each staring at in their version of brilliant colors. Eren’s emeralds was the forest full of life when Levi’s was what lay underneath it, mysterious but vital to the life in the woods.

 

“So any plans for New Years?” Eren asked, not looking away from the grayness.

“Not really, though I wouldn’t mind spending it with some company.” Levi finished the whole thing with a kiss to the forehead, neck and lastly lips “As long as you’re there I know it will be perfect.”

 

The clock stroke the midnight, Eren whispering “Happy Birthday” and “Merry Christmas” as he kissed him one more time, before the love continued into passion.

 

Little elf finally completed all the tasks that his Santa asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned before the supposed oneshot got split in the half, so Levi's and Eren's time isn't over just yet, New Years still waiting them. If you have any wishes, suggestions or ideas of what should or could happen for their New Years, please post them in the comments below. I already have a bit of the story ready, but lots of the details can still be added.
> 
> Also thank you a lot for reading this fic, comments, kudos and critics highly appreciated to make my works better. :D
> 
> Merry Christmas again and Happy New Year of 2016!!!


End file.
